zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Buck Prince and the Harem Vixen
A long time ago, there was a mighty kingdom named Zootopia in the desert. Known as the land where both prey and predator lived in harmony, there was no kingdom like that in the 1001 Nights. It was famous for its wealth and knowledge all over the world. It was full of bustling bazaars and gorgeous gardens, and at the top of the hill was the mighty palace of its ruler. Currently, on Zootopia´s throne sat a young grey-furred rabbit buck named Justin, the prince and son of it´s late Sultan, who was a legendary war hero and important figure in the city´s history. Justin had a huge legacy behind him. He had almost everything, from wealth to many servants like guards, valets and harem girls. However, Justin felt like something important was missing in his life. He was about to become Sultan right after he would find a wife, but he never found the right one, despite visiting many princesses of other kingdoms. Besides missing love, he also felt bad that the predators in the city were in a bad position, since many of them were either poor or in slavery. When he´d become Sultan, he´d have the power to improve their lives. But he didn´t know what to do before the right day would happen. Currently, Justin sat in the throne room of the palace, with beautiful marble pillars and furniture as well as lanterns, silk cushions and a throne shaped like an elephant. He wore burgundy silk robes with a white turban that was decorated by a green gem. Despite looking handsome and regal, one could see his loneliness from afar. He was the most powerful mammal in the city, yet also the loneliest at the moment. Which was surprising, considering that day was his birthday. During the evening, they´d throw a party in the palace. It always cheered him up, but not for long. But he still appreciated little joys like this in life. As it was getting dark outside, a yak walked in. He was Yax, Justin´s royal minister and most trusted advisor. “The party is just starting, Your Highness. We´re already waiting for your presence”, he bowed before the prince. “I´m almost ready, Yax. No need to hurry. Oh, I wish I could make the lives of other mammals happier than mine”, Justin thought as he hopped off his throne. He had always wished that not only on his subjects, but on those who really mattered to him the most. As he walked across the corridors of his beautiful palace, he came across many of his palace staff, like his Captain of the Guard, a buffalo named bogo, his treasury accountant mouse Tilly Murington, his valet Manchas and several of his harem girls, which were mostly rabbits. Justin eventually came to his great hall, where a huge banquet was waiting, with a few diplomat guests of honor from distant lands that had brought him great gifts to celebrate the prince´s birthday. “Happy birthday, Your Highness! May you eventually find the loveliest wife in the land and eventually claim your rightful place on the throne”, a red panda dignitary said while the prince admired the treasures he got for presents. “Yeah, I hope so”, Justin sighed as he sat down, taking a loaf of bread. With the honey, fruit, cakes and other delicacies, the palace of Zootopia sure had the finest delicacies in the land. Justin´s mind brightened up a bit as he munched on them. As he took a glass of nectar, Yax walked up to him again. “As one of your gifts, we´ve arranged some special entertainment just for you. They said she was the best performer in the land, so your servants bought her into the palace. I´m sure you´ll enjoy her”, Yax said. “Her?” Justin wondered. Soon, two rhino guards carried a veiled palanquin to the hall. Justin wondered what was hidden in there, as he eyed on it curiously. Before he could say anything about it, Oriental music started playing. Two of his servants walked to the palanquin and revealed what was hidden in there. It was a sight that made the prince speechless. Out of there walked a gorgeous vixen, who was unlike anything Justin had seen before. She had soft, orange fur, green eyes that shined like emeralds, a tight belly, a hourglass figure, bushy tail and attractive hips, all of which made her a most lovely sight. The vixen wore a strapless, coin-trimmed red bra that gave a generous view of her cleavage as well as a transparent veiled skirt with golden jewelry on her paws, ankles, neck and ears, and she also had golden bands on her tail. On her face was a sultry smile as she walked closer to the rabbit. Justin was stunned. He had never seen anything that beautiful among either prey or predators. The prince couldn´t take his eyes off her as the vixen started to dance for him. And she was good at it too. From swaying her hips to rocking her belly and swishing her tail, the vixen was a talented belly dancer. Even during the first seconds of her performance, Justin was impressed. "What a magnificent sight. I´ve never seen beauty like this in my entire life", Justin commented as he took some dates. The vixen was an unique being indeed. Not just due to her beauty, but for a fox she was something completely different. Even though her dance moves were very flirtatious, she didn´t seem like a devious or dangerous woman at all. She fascinated Justin greatly, for she had a gentle yet mysterious aura around her. "Looks like His Majesty´s not feeling down during this birthday. Bringing the slave girl in wasn´t a bad idea after all", a guard whispered to another one. The harem vixen kept on dancing and moving on the palace floor gracefully, like a calm wave on the ocean. Holding her paws above her fair head and swinging her hips, she was almost putting Justin in a hypnotic daze. When the dance ended, the prince applauded triumphantly in a way no other performance had seen before. The vixen was delighted that she impressed her new master this way. "That was wonderful, absolutely breathtaking! I´m honored by your presence at my birthday here. What´s your name, fair one?" Justin asked politely. The vixen was surprised. For a high prey ruler, he didn´t seem arrogant or prejudiced at all. She didn´t feel afraid at all before him. "N-Nadia, Your Majesty. My whole name is Nadia Marian Wilde, but Nadia is enough. I´m a slave, talented at dancing and telling stories", she said demurely. "Pleased to meet you, I´m Prince Justin, the heir to the throne in Zootopia. I´ve been missing good entertainment in my palace, and I´m glad I could witness your talent and beauty all by myself in my court", Justin said. "G-glad you appreciated it, my master", Nadia bowed before the prince. "So, do you want to keep her?" Yax wondered. "Yes. I´ll let you live in the palace as a valuable part of my court, and I look forward to seeing more of your art in here. Gazelle, take her to the harem. I´ll be seeing you again soon", Justin ordered one of his servants. As the vixen slave followed Gazelle, she kept on looking at the direction of the prince. He seemed to interest her too already for how different he was than she expected. She hadn´t been a slave for too long, but she had still expected her master to be a cruel and unforgiving tyrant. However, Justin came across as a humble and friendly person, who appreciated her work. Totally unlike any wealthy prey mammal she had known. As soon as she would get to her duties, Nadia couldn´t wait to meet him again. Justin felt the same way too during the evening, as he was being given a bath by another harem girl named Jessica Savage, a pretty grey and striped-furred female jackrabbit. "Unbelievable...I can´t get her out of my head. She was like something out of this world", Justin thought while letting his silky grey fur get soaked. He was already attracted to the vixen, but he also wanted to know her better. Jessica nodded, understanding how her master felt as she helped scrub her back. A lot of the palace staff was already loyal and understanding towards the prince, which gave him even more of a reason to see her again. Nadia didn´t seem disobedient or fearful of him, but genuinely friendly and pleasant. Of all the servants in the palace, she was the one he wanted to get closer to. Maybe his lonely days had come to an end? Later next day, Justin paid a visit to the city down the hill. He was disguised in the tunic and fez of a peasant, so that they wouldn´t recognize him as their Prince while he was buying supplies. Along the way, he saw how hard it was for the predators in the city indeed. Even though he was very friendly to every one he met and even gave alms to a few beggars, they still faced discrimination in the city, and the ones that were slaves were treated quite badly by their masters, including several hard-working tigers that were serving their farmer masters. Justin felt really bad about all of it. The situation had been like that for a very long time, even before he was born. His head was full of worries. Not only did he not get the slave girl out of his head, but he also wished he was able to make the city a better place for the predators. When he would become sultan, he would swear that things would never be this bad again. Yet the law was the law, and as a prince he couldn´t do anything yet. However, while waiting for the day to happen, Nadia´s presence still brightened his mind every time he was in the palace. Nobody could cheer him up like the vixen could. At the end of his shopping spree, Justin popped by one of the bazaars. Passing a pot stand and a date stand, he went to the jewelry-selling gemsbok to buy a little gift for Nadia. The prince would wait for the right moment to give it to her. Days passed, and Justin really grew fond of the harem vixen. Whenever he was having a hard time, he ordered her to serve, entertain or just to keep company to him, which always made him feel better. Yet he still wanted to know her better. There was a part in him that didn´t see her as a slave, but as a potential friend. The young rabbit felt a strange feeling inside of him every time she was around. One night, Justin had retreated to his sleeping quarters after a busy day, and Nadia had come there to keep him company. Justin´s bedroom was a fancy one, with several tapestries, elephant bannisters and lots of comfy cushions on his bed. "Will that be all, Your Majesty?" Nadia bowed as she brought a tray of grapes to the rabbit. "Well, I´d be most honored if you kept me company here tonight, Nadia dear", Justin told. Nadia´s coy face turned into a smile. Over time, it had started to seem like the prince treated her more like a friend than a slave. "Do you have any interesting stories that you could tell?" Justin sat down on a cushion. "Oh yes. I think you´ll like this one", the vixen said, lying next to him. For a very long time, Justin listened with great interest to Nadia´s story about a mouse who fell in love with a beautiful skunk genie, eventually freeing her. Nadia was a good storyteller, and always managed to enchant the blue-blooded rabbit with these fantastic tales. "Oh, that was a wonderful one. Easily among your best", Justin said, letting Nadia sit down with him and enjoy some of his fruit too. "Glad you liked it, my Master", Nadia curtseyed. "So....before we met, where did you come from?" Justin was curious. He had never asked that before. Nadia went silent. It brought back memories to her mind that weren´t so pleasant. "I didn´t come here of my own will. So long has passed since that", she looked a bit sad. "What happened? Tell me all about it", Justin said with concern. Nadia turned into him, and was glad he was willing to listen. "Long before your father became Sultan, one of his predecessors attacked and ransacked my kingdom, which was full of predators. I used to be the Princess of the city, until the ruthless hippo ruler overthrew my parents, destroyed the kingdom and sold the rest into slavery. Ever since I was a teenager, I´ve been in the slave market, waiting for my fate. Until I was bought by your men to this palace. There is no place for me to go back now, and I don´t know what future has for me", Nadia explained. Justin was shocked. He didn´t know she used to be a princess, but totally understood her plight. Being all alone and bound, it wasn´t an unfamiliar feeling to him either. Except while Nadia´s rank limited her, the law of the kingdom was what was limiting Justin. "I don´t know what it has in store either...but as long as I can help it, you won´t have to face anything like that ever again. You´ll be safe here with me. And when I become sultan after I find myself a wife, I will make things better for everyone, including your kind", the buck placed his paw on Nadia´s bare shoulder. Nadia´s sad face brightened up at Justin´s empathetic words. It was now clear to her that he was the kind of master she wouldn´t mind having, whether she´d have to serve him or not. "You really mean that?" she asked. "Yes. I won´t ever be like the ruler who did that to your kingdom. The era of prejudice will come to an end. I promise", Justin looked at Nadia. She could see what he was thinking, and was convinced that he really meant it what he said. He not only cared about her deeply, but also about the welfare of the citizens. "You´ll make for a great sultan. I can see that", the vixen looked deep into his eyes. Justin´s heart started beating. He could feel how something was awakening in her too. Despite their difference in species and social class, there was still something similar between the two. Things were about to change. Months and weeks later, the prince´s relationship with his servant grew stronger. The two always got along well, and the other staff members in the palace were seeing it too. Some were even suspecting that there was something more than a friendship between them, especially since from the way Nadia looked at him, she seemed attracted to him too. With his faithful servant, Justin seemed to be at peace for a while. He didn´t seem as worried about his future while he kept his thoughts on the vixen. He thought that she was the greatest thing he had gotten so far on his birthdays. However, new worries rose their heads soon again. During his stay on the royal library once, Justin noticed how the law mentioned that if a prince his age wasn´t married until his next birthday, which would take place in a few months, the throne would be given away to someone else. Even though his subjects hadn´t brought it up, Justin was shocked when he found it out. It didn´t help that restlessness was rising in the city. The predators were growing more unhappy of the treatment they received, and it was rumored that some might have planned a coup. Justin didn´t know what to do, until Nadia once suggested that he´d speak out to them in the public. Even though he was a little hesitant at first, he trusted the slave girl´s advice to talk to his subjects. One day, almost every mammal in the city had gathered on the balcony near the palace wall where the prince was about to give a speech. Both prey and predator as well as rich and poor had gathered there, since they all were worried about this in some way. The predators looked a bit wary as Justin entered the balcony, but still bowed in reverence like the rest of his subjects. “Citizens of Zootopia, my fellow subjects! It has come to my attention that poverty and prejudice has run rampant in this city for several dynasties, way before I was born. With my very own eyes, I´ve seen what it has caused in the good, hardworking citizens of this city. However, when my time comes to take the throne, things will change for you”, Justin spoke bravely. All the other mammals looked stunned. They had never seen him speak in public, and didn´t expect the rabbit to be like this. “In time, I´ll have found my wife, and then my regime as a Sultan will begin. The days of slavery and oppression for predators will end, and this city will become a safer, happier place for everyone. Together, we´ll turn a new leaf in Zootopia, turning it into a place where prey and predator will live in harmony!” the prince swore, causing everybody to applaud. He was surprised to see how well the subjects took his words. If he just kept his promise and did his best to make the city a better place as Sultan, a positive future was ahead for all of them. Only one thing was missing. Justin still hadn´t found a right wife for him that´d marry him out of love. Or had he? When he mentioned the part about predator and prey together in harmony, it had made him think if he and Nadia could become an item. Despite differences in species and social class, Justin believed love shouldn´t be limited by such boundaries. His heart kept hopeful that something would start between them soon. A day later, Justin had invited Nadia with him to the palace garden during the night. A day of hard work in the palace was just behind the vixen, and she couldn´t wait to relax with her generous and caring master. “Such a beautiful garden in this palace”, Nadia looked around, noticing the fountain, statues and exotic plantlife in the place. She hadn´t visited the place that often during her duties, especially during the night. The two sat down on the fountain, as Justin handed the harem vixen a lily flower, which she looked at admiringly. “I hope I can fulfill the people´s wishes and make the city better as soon as possible”, Justin sighed, looking at the stars. “You will. I too heard the speech. Besides, you´ve already made mine better, so I can see you doing the same for others”, Nadia smiled warmly. “I wish I could free you, or make you a Princess again. A good friend like you doesn´t deserve to be a slave”, the rabbit looked caringly at her. “I understand….but this place has become like a home to me. Servant or no, I´ve never had anyone as caring as you in my life”, she answered. Justin´s heart started beating. He could see what she was thinking. The rabbit placed his paw in hers, looking into her emerald eyes. They shined more beautifully than the stars or the jewelry on her every time she danced for him. “I´d give away my royal status to you. You matter so much more to me than my position or wealth”, Justin admitted. “You really mean that?” Nadia felt misty. “I do. Nadia….I love you”, Justin found the courage to admit that. A tender, beating feeling awakened in Nadia. She hadn´t expected that to come out of him, but deep down she had wished for that. “And I love you, my Prince”, Nadia admitted. While still sitting underneath the fountain, Justin and Nadia shared their first sweet little kiss together. As the birthday approached, Justin and Nadia´s romance kept blooming. Even though nobody outside the palace knew of the romance, Bogo and the other mammals who worked there could see how deeply the rabbit and the vixen loved each other. Nadia´s feelings were correct. It was becoming more obvious that Justin treated her more as a friend than a slave, just as she had thought. She was able to spend more time together with him and serve him less. Justin felt happy too, and much less pressured about the marriage. However, not all thought that way. One day, only two weeks before the birthday, the most powerful nobles in the kingdom marched into the palace. Consisting of a gemsbok, a rhino and a warthog, they all looked stern and displeased. Justin was just meeting Bogo at the moment as he noticed them entering the palace. Looking worried, he went to meet the trio. He didn´t know the nobles personally, but they didn´t take kindly to him so far, since he hadn´t lived up to their expectations as a ruler. “How may I be of assistance to you, gentlemen?” the prince asked. “Your Highness, it has come to our attention that you have failed to find a bride in time. Therefore we have come to the conclusion that you must be removed from the throne, since you´re unfit to rule according to the law”, the gemsbok said haughtily. Justin was shocked. They wanted to take the throne away from him, removing his chance to make the world a better place and his life with Nadia. “No! I will find my bride in time, as promised! I won´t stand down”, Justin said. He seemed more braver and more assertive than before. “But you failed to claim the hands of princesses from foreign kingdoms. If you won´t stand down, we have to overthrow you by force. By law, it´s our right”, the warthog said. Bogo pulled out his sword to defend the prince, but Justin ordered him to calm down. However, before Justin could talk back to the nobles, Nadia´s voice spoke. “With all respect, the Prince has found a bride”, she walked proudly to Justin. “Nadia!” the rabbit blushed, realizing what she meant. However, he did know in his heart that the vixen servant girl was the right one for his heart. The nobles frowned upon the woman, but still listened. The law didn´t forbid prey and predator from marrying, despite their social status differences. Justin´s smile towards Nadia told them everything they needed to know. “A thousand apologies, Your Highness”, the three noblemen left the palace in disappointment. All three of them had wanted to take the throne if Justin failed, but now there was no chance for them to replace him. Zootopia had found its Sultan. “Is this really want you want, Nadia? More than freedom?” Justin wondered as the vixen placed her paws around him. “Yes. And you already have given me freedom. With your love”, Nadia said. The two engaged in a deep kiss, with a few tears of joy in their eyes. The remaining weeks passed, and the birthday arrived. And what a glorious day it was for the entire Zootopia. The days of oppression and discrimination for predators had ended. They weren´t slaves anymore, and the poor mammals of the city were looked after now more better than ever. Life had improved for everyone in the city. But the crowning moment of the day was happening at the palace courtyard, where the citizens all over the city were witnessing a wedding. There he was, Justin Hopps, the new Sultan of Zootopia. He looked handsome in his silk robes and bejeweled turban as a holy man pronounced him and Nadia husband and wife. The vixen wore a lovely white gauzy dress with a crown on her already. The former harem girl was now the sultana. It had finally happened. Two mammals from very different backgrounds had now their two hearts beating as one. Proving that love knows no boundaries. All of the city cheered as the Sultan waved to his people cheerfully and regally as a proper ruler, with his wife by his side. Justin had never felt so happy and proud before. After that, he turned back to Nadia and held her ringed paw gently. “I love you”, he said before kissing the vixen who had just gotten back her royal status. It was a day to be remembered in the history of Zootopia for a long time. Not just for improving the lives of predators, but as a symbol of unconditional love and how strong it could be. A legendary tale of love that´d last in the seven deserts. Category:Remakes Category:AU Fanfics Category:Stories inspired by 1,001 Nights Category:Stories inspired by Aladdin Category:JustinxNadia Category:Gender swap fanfics Category:Stories where Justin is royalty Category:Stories where Nadia is a slave Category:Romantic fics Category:Stories not in the main Zootopia universe Category:What if-scenarios